Emotions
by thegreatdragon1234
Summary: Eragon is sent on a mission to steel battle plans from king, but Eragon is attacked  by a shade, something went horribly wrong. Rated K  .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi every body, I'm going to start something new today, most of you read Unwanteds, well I didn't finished it yet, I want to ketch this book up. I will not write any about my other story till I get this book to chapter four. Till then I will make these chapters a little bit longer, I hope. So let's star!**

* * *

><p><p>

Eragon and Saphire where flying in the sky's, just over the Varden camp site, _Saphire, it has been two weeks since the elves had battled, and Glaedr-elda still does not speak with us. We need his knowledge and training, if we will be able to defeat the king, we need to become more powerful, and you know that Saphire._

_I know Eragon, I know, but you must give him sum time to recover from his loss of his rider._

_Your right Saphire I should wait. But I hope he recovers soon._

Eragon rode shaphire till it was nearly night fall.

_Saphire, its getting late, lets call it a night._

_Alright, little one._

Saphire took of in the direction of their tent. When they landed, Eragon jumped of his dragons back and headed inside.

Before he went to bed, he went to take a wash. When he was cleaned he retreated to his bed. Weariness caught him, and soon he was fast asleep, a dreamless sleep.

He woke to the knock on his tent flap.

"Coming!" I said as got up with a groan.

When I opened the flap to my tent I saw a young boy who looked no older the fourteen.

"yes." I said

"Hello shadeslayer , my name is Erik, I was sent by lady Nasuada to give you a message."

"Hello Erik, what is the message?" I asked.

"Lady Nasuda wishes you to come to her tent. She says she has a mission for you to do."

"thank you Erik, please tell her I'm on my way."

"Yes Shadeslayer." Said Erik as he turned around and disappeared in the row of tents.

I turn around and headed for my desk for my belt. When I had my belt on, I put on my sapphire blue sword. When that was done I left the tent and headed in the rows of other tents. He took the short rout to Nasuada. When he was their, he stopped in front of the Nighthawks, Lady Nasuada guards.

I stopped right in front of the two guards and said, "is lady Nasuada here?"

The guard on the left was about to talk when I herd Nasuada's voice, "Eragon! Come in, come—

In."

The Nighthawks step aside and I went in. Nasuada looked up at me from her scroll. She got up, walked away from the desk and hugged Eragon, "Its nice to see you again, I haven't seen you after the battle, how's its been?"

"I have been good. Nasuada I don't to be harsh but what do you want to see me about."

"That's the Eragon I know, always cutting to the chase aren't you. Well lets cut to chase shall we, I called you because I need you to try and steal plans from Urb'ean." She said, "I sent a spy their a week ago but never reported back, so I sent another insider their, he confirmed that a slave was caught reading plans in the library, so I had to send three magicians to rescue and retrieve the spy and battle plans, they failed, they were caught by a shade."

I was shocked, "a shade! Galbatorix must have created a new shade I have—" he cut off by Nasuada.

"No, let me finish my story. Shade only killed two magicians, one escaped. When he came to us yesterday on a white Horse on the verge of death, we had to get him to the health center immediately. He seemed to have injured his left shoulder and his right leg was cut really deep." She said it with a frowned on her face, "so, I have been thinking you should go to the castle in Urb'ean to steel Galbatorix battle planes."

"It would be my pleasure to go, but I would like to contact the Varden at least a phew days so I'm alright."

"I think that's a brilliant idea, please pack, I would like you to leave tomorrow morning before sunrise. I do not want to many people see you leave." She said.

I got up was about to leave when Nasuada said.

"I would like you not to take your dragon, if the tyrant finds out that you're their he would capture her, and it's all over for all of us."

"Yes, lady Nasuada, this will be most hard to tell her." And with that he left.

_Shaphire did you hear that?_ I asked

_Yes, little one, I did._

_What do you say?_

_I say I will give you five days to return or ill shred Urb'ean apart to get my rider._

_I know you will, _he said with a smile.

Eragon made his way to the Elves campsite. He walked by some elven warrior's, and some of his elven guards the Queen sent to protect me, smiled and greeted him as 'shadeslayer.'

Then he stopped in front a tent that he found so fond of going in.

Eragon knocked on the flap of the door. When no one answered I went in. their I saw Arya sitting on her chair by the desk.

"Aray?"

when I said her name she jumped. When she turned around and saw me with my confused face she replaced that startled face, with a blank mask.

"Yes, Eragon?" she asked.

"Hello, Arya, I came to ask you if you would watch Saphire for me, you see I was appointed a mission to go into Urb'ean, I would like to contact you to tell my movement."

Aray had a frown on her face for a while before saying, "everyday."

"What? Aray, I cant—"he was cut off short by her voice.

"Everyday, Eragon."

I was silent for a second before she said.

"Promise me!"

"I promise, Aray."

She nodded.

"Do you have a horse?" she asked.

"No, but I would take my old horse, snowfire, me and her haven't seen each other for awhile, and I would like to go on this adventure with her."

She nodded.

We were silent for a, awful long time. When Eragon was about to leave, "wait." She said, as she dug through her bag and took out a black Cloke, "take this, it will keep you hidden at night, keep warm on cold days, and cold on hot days." She handed it to him.

"Thank you, Aray."

When he left the tent, he had a great smile on his face, _this is the first gift Aray had given me._

He kept the smile on face on his face till he made it to his tent. When he washed and packed, he went to bed, and had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like, I got some names wrong because I didn't really remember them that much. The next chapter will be a little bit more thrilling then this on. And don't forget to review. And go easy on me this is my second book I made. Till next time, R&amp;R.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, i'm back and feeling good, yesterday i was trying to post the second chapter, but ran in a little problem. This is going to be my last chapter till Friday or Thursday, because I have school. So till then here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eragon POV<span>**

I was having a good sleep, until, this little whistle sound came in my ear. I tried to ignore it but it got louder and louder. Then I remembered the spell he put on himself to wake up early. I got up with a groan. He turned off the spell he put on himself with another groan, when that was done, Saphiria stuck her head through the flap, and entered his mind.

_Eragon, get up, Nasuada and the others are waiting for you outside the Varden camp. that spell you put on yourself was going on for an half a hour know._

_Barzu!_ I cursed in the Ancient language, _Saphiria why did't you wake me up sooner?_

_because, _she said, _you two legged people are my only entertainment._

_Saphiria!_ I got up and went to get dress, I didn't take a bath because their was no time, I didn't want to keep every one waiting.

When I was dressed I went to but on my armor. When my armor was properly on and sword strapped around his waist, I went to put on my dark elven cloak. I stopped and smiled at it... _Does this mean she... no, no, she rejected me, their is no way she could..._

I was interrupted by saphiria's thoughts, _little one, hurry up, and stop admiring the cloak. it was just a gift Eragon, nothing more, now hurry._

I stopped admiring the cloak and put it on. I picked up my bag and head outside, Saphiria bent down for her rider and I mounted on the saddle, secured the straps, tucked my bag in her side pouch... _i'm ready saphiria_... Saphiria took of into the sky. We flew till we spotted a small group of people outside the campsite in, a small but big enough, clearing for Saphiria to land in. when Saphiria landed, I dismounted.

Their I was greated by Nasuada.

"Stay safe, Eragon, come back safely, the Varden need you if we are going to win this war." She said.

"I will Nasuada, do not worry."

She gave me a hug, before leaving, with four nighthawks following right behind her.

My eyes strayed off and found Arya, with her head down not daring to look at me.

I was heading over their when I was greeted by hug from Roan.

"Eragon! My cousin, how have you been!"

"I'm doing fine Roan. Don't mind me asking but what are you doing here?"

"i'm dropping of snowfire, of course. or did you forget you gave me her?"

something clicked inside of me. _I__ forgot!_

"And I came to see my cousin off."

I smiled, "thank you Roan. but you didn't need to see me off."

"No but I insisted, you are my cousin, I wish to see you off safely. Not like last time if you remember?"

he gave me one last hug before walking of.

_that's some person._

I stopped staring at the direction of my cousin and headed over to Arya.

I stand their waiting for her to speak first.

With her head still down she said, "Eragon, stay safe, and may the stars watch over you."

"and may they with you, Arya."

She nodded and left without me saying another word. I stared at her as she walked away, until she entered the mass row of tents.

I turned away and headed over to my dragon.

_Saphiria I will miss you so much on my journey._

_And I with you little one, _she said, _five days, little one, ill give you five days to return or ill go to Urb'ean and shred it apart for you Eragon._

_Alright saphiria,_ I said with a smile.

_Know leave Eragon before I change my mind on letting you go._

I hugged Saphiria's long beautiful neck, before going mounting snowfire saddle, and running off.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you like it. I thought it was my best work, not to brag or anything. Well if i messed up anything, feel free to tell me on reviews. well till next time.<strong>


	3. be back soon

**Hello again. i'm back with new chapter. Yesterday i just got a new book. and just to warn you, when i'm reading i'm in whole different kind of world, and forget what i'm doing. It's a nasty habit i got last year. I'll be a little late posting the new chapter, but i will try to post it by Friday.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello every one, i'm sorry for not posting sooner, but i was reading the Inheritance, the last book. And i have got to say, it was a horrible ending. I mean you never see Eragon again! IF THE ARTHUR WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS MUCH OF A HORRIBLE ENDING, WHY WRITE AT ALL! Well moving on know. Here's the chapter you all been waiting for, for the past weak. again i'm sorry, when reading books i'm in another zone.**

**Eragon POV**

Me and snowfire had just ran up to sixty miles, when i notice it was almost sun down, and snowfire was runnig out of energy. so pulled on the reins to stop sowfire,"whoa! whoa!" snowfire slowed dow until she came to a full halt. I got off saddle, took my bag from the saddle's pouch, I took hold of snowfire's reins and headed over to the edge of the forest on the left hand side of the rode.

I headed deep into the forest..._I have be careful to stay out of the rode, don't want any soldiers to find me._

I stopped walking when I found a small clearing in the forest.

"this should do." I said.

i tied snowfires reins on a tree, then headed into the forest to find some dead wood, and fallen twigs. when i returned to the clearing i staked the dead wood and twigs in one pile. i muttered light in the ancient language, trying to avoid saying Brisingr and setting his sword on fire.

when that was done, i took my bag, put my hand inside and took out a apple. I took a bite and thought how to do get into the castle.

_I should change my features, i don't want any one to notice me...But theirs the problem of the shade. i'm going to have to find a way to go in the castle and out of the castle unnoticed._ i thought as i took another bite out of my apple._ if i get caught by a shade i don't think i could hold him off long enough to make a escape._

i thought and thought of many ideas until weariness caught me and i drifted into yet another dreamless sleep.

**sorry its so sort, but i'm in hurry, tomorrow i promise to make the next chapter long. again sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay, hello every one. sorry i didn't post sooner, my computer stop working so had to get a new one. so for know i'am using the library computer. it sucks for me :(. in joy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eragon Pov<strong>

I awoke just before dawn. i groaned when i realized i had to go. i got up from the spot I was sleeping in, and went over to what was left of the fire from last night, and stomped my foot on it. Some ember scattered, but didn't start any fires.

"stikova."i said (Hide) to cover my trail or anything that gives my location away.

right before i could turn around, i was hit in the gut, i went down on my nees and started gasping for air.

"Ha ha, hello Eragon shadeslayer." said a voice as sharp as a knife scraping iron.

still gasping for air, i looked up to see who had struck me. and their standing right in the middle where the fire used to be, was a man wearing all black, but for some reason he was holding a purple sword that almost looked elven made. He had pure yellow eyes, and dark sky hair. He also had a dark cape that reached to the back of his knees and all the way up to his shoulders. He had a horrible grin on his face, showing off his almost sharp white teeth.

"Poor Eragon, so stupid. you didn't even think a shade like me would hear of the great and mighty shadeslayer's departure!"

i got up still flinching with pain and said,"how did y-you-" before i could finish, the shade took aim with his fist, aiming for my rib cage. just before he could hit me, he muttered something under his breath. Right when he finished muttering his word, his fist met my rib cage sending me eleven feet back, maybe even more if it wasn't for a tree. I hit the tree with such force I thought i broke every bone in my body.

I slowly slid down the tree, my every bone in my body burning with pain. with all my strength I stood up. I unsheathe my sword.

"brisigr!" ***sorry forgot how to spell the word***

Blue flame swarmed around my sword. holding my sword with both hands, I ran at the shade, aiming for his heart. But i was to slow. He twisted his sword around before sliding his sword under mine, if he slid any further we both could of been dead, then, with little strength i saw, pushing my sword up with his. Our swords were flat against each other, forming a X. Only diffreance was he was holding his sword with one hand while I hold with two.

He started to push me back. i tried to resist but he was to strong. I left the position and stepped back two spaces before twisting my body to the left, aiming my sword for his i could wound him the stab him in the heart. but he predicted this much because he quickly raised his sword up to protect his left side. blocking my second attack as easy as the first. He then started to spin. i stepped back just in time to save my life.

But he seemed not to stop spinning. instead he started to crouch down, curving his sword a little up. Extending his sword a few inches longer, he manege to wound my leg with a three inch slice. there for, forcing me to bend down on one knee. the shade took this as a advantage. using my one good leg as a bounce pad. he then summer salt over my head. I twisted my upper self around, with little strength left. to my surprise and horror he disarmed me from my sword. and he easy kicked me back at least a phew ft, cracking one of my bones in my rib cage as i lay flat on my back breathing heavily.

"You call your self a shadeslayer! You are pathetic! I would love to dispose of you right know, but for the good of my king i must bring you back to the castle alive. and i see you have not brought your dragon, no worry she shall come to my king very soon if wants to or not, so must get her rider back right?." He smiled evilly.

the shade started to walking toward. Then i started smile and shade stopped in his tracks. using new found strength i took out my hunting knife i keep hidden in my left shoe. got up as quickly as i could and longed at the shade. to my best surprise i stabbed the shade in his heart. the shade smiled before stabbing me in my chest. almost at my heart. he smiled and started chanting in a weird language that i never herd before. as he chanted his chest started to open and then dark balls of smoke started to come out.

one bye one, the dark balls left him, until the last ball came out just before he could finish his chant. he said,"die, shadeslayer!"

after that the body of the shade fell down and started to dissolve into green mist. I smiled as i took the knife out of my chest. i smiled before dropping the black, but glowing, knife. I dropped on the ground and then all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>so how did you like it. please tell. i don't know when i'm going to put in the next chapter but soon. so later. :D<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, i just got a new computer, i really happy :D . Know hope you like what you are about to read, because i have been dieing to post this s****ince forever! hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Survern Pov.<strong>**  
><strong>

Once i saw Eragon fall down from the stab, i flew away into the morning sky back to my master in Urb'ean. It wasn't long ago last night that I was order to take a shape as a crow. not long ago I was sent out to follow the shade to Eragon before dawn. it was just a moment ago that I combined my magic and strength with the dark shade to make him even more stronger. and it was just then that the shade had just faked his death.

As i flew i tried to stay concentrated at the mission at hand. fi were just to loose concentration by just a little, i could forget who i am, i would loose all memory of being human and would of became a lost and stupid bird.

I flew for what felt like an hour until i saw a city i recognized as Urb'ean. I flew over some houses, huts, and some large buildings that could be bars. When i saw a clear landing space on top of a tower, i took it. i looked around for and open window. it took a minute but i found an opening into a slaves room.

i took advantage this opportunity and flew into the room. I easily glided onto the floor. i crowed a few time before i observed my surroundings. their was bed, a desk, a chair, and a half burnt candle. nothing special.

_Know here comes the hard part._ I thought, _Know i must sit and wait._

as i sat, i plucked some of my feathers, and stared straight at the door. It was about forty-five minutes or so until someone opened the door. before they could even look inside i flew out so quickly i was almost a blur. i herd a scream when i turned a corner, and telling by the scream it must of been a woman.

I flewand a few corners before disappearing behind a curtain. I closed my eyes and thought about being human. as thought , i felt my body changing, getting a little by little wider and taller until it stopped. i went into the shadows, taking secret passageways to get to the throne room.

I took the last passageway and stop at huge stone door. in front of the door was mirrors. i looked at myself. I had green eyes and brown hair. i was wearing armor that almost looked elven made. my sword, rival, was strapped beside my hip. I smiled as i remembered Galbatorix handing me the white riders sword.

i entered the throne room. their sitting in a red chair and black trims sat the great King Galbatoix. ***sorry, i cant describe Galbatorix. don't know how he looks like.*** The king smiled (more like a smirk.) deeply.

"did he we succeed?" asked the king.

I frowned, knowing i would give the king bad news. And i don't like it when give him bad news, bad news leads to bad thing, mostly like death."The shade had succeeded in stabbing Eragon. But he was killed to early, so the spell only worked half way. So I don't know how the spell will effect him."

The king, was mad. i could tell because his eyes flared black with flames while face remained normal."this will not work! Find the shade, prepare men for battle. We will attack when they least expect it, its the only way. if we wait to long can you imagine the power he could unlock. the spell was to clean all his emotions and thoughts, making it easy to control him, last time i will ever send a shade to something so simple!... WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THEIR, LEAVE. I WANT MY MEN AND THAT SHADE READY TO BATTLE, WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE!"

I stumbled my way out.

* * *

><p><strong>How you like it. took a while to think of this person. And a shout out to all them Percy Jackson fans out their. if you didn't ready son of Neptune. i could start posting chapters. just give me a shout out.<strong>

:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. Hey every one im back with another chapter in the inheritance cycle. this time it will be all lovey smoochy and heart breaks. know stop the chit chat and ready.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arya Pove.<strong>

I was siting on bed located in my tent. i sat back and close my eyes to rest before the council meeting. I drifted off into my dream. the only safe place in the whole world.

(dream stage)

_I saw a women running through the forest wearing a green dress. her dress sparkled in the sunlight. her violet hair flowed in the wind. when she turned around i saw it was me. i had a joyful look on my face as i ran._

_right then and their a man jumped out of know where and tackled. we rolled and rolled until i lay on top of the man. I quickly recognized him as no other then Eragon. we both kissed on sight, our tongues meeting. the dream shifted._

_i was siting on top of a large boulder next to Eragon. We were both locked in hands, we talking and laughing and having a good time. i scooted over whispered to his ear._

_"I love you."_

_"I know."_

_then i scooted away a inch and then kissed him. both of us kissing each other, one harder then the other, each kiss putting more passion, love, and lust than the other and finish with long kiss_.

_(dream stage over)_

I woke up with a start. My heart bounding so hard. some sweat was tricking on face and i breathing heavy.

_Do i really love him?_ I thought to myself. i started thinking about him. i was brought out of my thoughts with a knock on the flap of my tent. i got up and went to open the flap. when i opened it i saw Erick, Nasuads message boy. I covered my expression with a mask. hiding my emotions.

"yes?" I said that was both cold and threatening.

"L-Lady N-Nasuada says t-the council m-meeting is s-starting know." He bowed to me before running off.

i didn't mean to scare him but i must not show weakness, not even to a child. i went over to strap on my sword. when i was ready to leave i took my knife and left. pushing all thoughts about Eragon away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how you like this one. took a while but i went with this one. sooner then you know the tables are going to turn with Eragon and Arya. till next time. Peace out! :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi every one. I still having writers block right know. but i had this chapter ready for a while. and i feel so sad because so little people are reviewing to my story. I hope you start reviewing when i get to chapter 10 or 15. but until then please ready the chapter. this One will be about Eragon, And then Arya, and last but not least Survern. survern is one of the people i came up in my mind. well lets stop the chit chat and start reading.**

* * *

><p><strong> Eragon Pov. <strong>

i woke up with a pain in my chest. i saw it was already dark. i was laying flat on my back staring into the darkened sky, having only stars and a half lit moon. i turned to my left seeing only a dark forest. same to the right. i stayed on the ground for a phew minutes, before i made my mind that it was time to move.i flinched i as twisted my body to right until i was flat on my chest. Like doing a push up, my chest was no longer on the ground. using all i put my good right leg under me and pushed up until stand straight up. i started hopping over to the nearest tree.

I leaned on a big tree. i looked at my left leg and saw the deep cut. i bend down and started muttering the words of healing. when wound was closed, and looked healthy i looked for the stab i took in my chest. when i looked at my chest their was nothing. i was almost startled. i felt the pain of the knife in my chest, but when i looked and rubbed my hand on my chest their was nothing. not even a scratch. but their was some bruises wounds from where the shade had kicked and punched me.

I quickly healed my wounds and bruises. i looked around for snowfire but she might of ran off somewhere. I might not see her again thought to myself.

I searched for the body of the shade. but all could find was his cloths witch freaked me out completely freaked my. not how he disappear but how his sword disappeared with him, that what scared me. i looked around and found my hunting knife. i walked over to it and picked it up. just then i noticed the black knife the shade stabbed me with. i saw that it wasn't glowing anymore. i picked t up. right when i had it my hands the knife melted into ashes. this time i was not startled or scared out of my wits. witch was weird.

i turned around and found my sword. i sheath it, took my and started walking. when i found the road i cover my face with the elven cloak. I walked beside the road. a farmer caring a cart of hay passed bye. i smiled because he didn't even give me one glance. that's when i knew that the cloak was doing its own kind of magic, keeping me hidden in the shadows off the night. i walked for what felt like hours until i decided it was about time fore me to rest. i climbed a tree. when i reached the middle i started mutter words of growth. until their was a flat platform in the middle of the tree. with leafs to cover the stick and made it comfortable to lay on.

when i was comfortably, seateled. i stared up sky, and started counting stars. until i fell asleep. witch was a horrible mistake.

(dream stage)

_I saw man in blue armor holding a blue sword. i saw my old home in the farm. blue flames burned the house and surrounded the farm. i saw my uncle, and cousin running from the man. they stop at a flame that just sprouted out of no where. and so quickly the man in blue armor beheaded my uncle and stabbed my cousin in the heart._

_the dream shifted. the man in armor was battling brom. brom had easily disarmed the man, and right when he could of killed him, he hesitated. the man grabbed his blue sword and quickly killed brom by stabbing him in the leg and finished by stabbing in the heart. _

_the dream shifted again. The man was walking into the varden camp. killing every human, elf, dwarf, and urgle that was in sight. he didn't even show mercy to a woman and or a chilled, killing them without no hesitation. and wasn't alone. a dark creature was fly in the sky, shooting blue flames out of its mouth. _

_the dream shifted the last time. Me and Arya were battling the man i blue armor. as we fought a flames came out of no were forming a wall of flames blocking the exit. me Arya were like a killing machine. the man in blue armor was loosing ground. but just when we thought we were going to win, the quicker then anything stabbed Arya in the heart. Arya chocked up blood. she smiled before dropping dead._

_I was so angry i attacked the man full on. but it wasn't good enough. he disarmed me and chopped off my head. the man roared in triumph. in came out of the blue flames came the shadowy creature. it revealed its self as saphira. the man in the blue armor took of his helmet to show me. saphira behind me roared. _

(end of dream)

I woke my heart bounding. sweat coming down my face. i looked into the sky and saw it was almost morning. i jumped of the tree. and started my way to Urb'ean, remembering the horrible dream i just had.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me how you like it. and the people who like the percy jackson sires and never read son of neptune tell me so i could post it as a new story. well see you later. don't forget to review. and i just want to say i rewrote chapter 5 and chapter 6 so read all about it. and don't forget to review! <strong>

:D


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry i haven't been posting for awhile. i have been getting writers block, but yesterday i just made 3 new chapters. i will post this one today. and i woold like for you guys to to reread chapter five and six, i just rewrote them. well i hope you like this chapter i'm about to show you. and please review once your done reading.**

** Eragon Pov. **

I was walking by the road when i saw Urb'ean. at this moment i would of smiled and say i'm almost their. but to no surprise to me i was neither joyful nor happy.

At this time i thought it was time for me to send word to Arya and the Varden to tell them of my journey. covering my face with the elven cloak i walked into the far edge of the forest. i found a nice clean spot to dig a little whole. pulling out my little mettle container i spilled some water in the whole. quickly before the water went to the bottom i frozed it into ice.

I chanted a phew words of the Ancient Language. when i was done the frozen ice started to ripple and change. for a phew minutes it done that before Arya came into focus. like all the same days i see her she she hid under a mask. but i didn't care because i was also hiding my emotions behind a mask. but their was a something different how we were hiding it that i just figured out.

Arya was keeping her emotions hidden, like bottling them up in a bottle. but for me it was like i had no emotions. it was like i didn't even have any. because of this i saw Arya's worried look. i just ignore it like it was nothing.

" Hi, Arya." i said. "i am about to enter the Urb'ean right know. i didn't contact you before because i was...delayed."

but she didn't care about that, "Eragon, what happen. your different. your eyes." she said. " what happened Eragon?"

_What is she doing! _

"we don't have time for this Arya. we on the verge of war!"

It was all so easy. it was like the world was turning for me. like she once did i can easy read her expiration as i were reading a book, even with the mask she puts on her face.

"alright, i'm sorry, please go on."

"I wont be contacting you once i pass the wall into Urb'ean. i thought i would just say that. I wont be staying in their for long. for know i am going to find a place to stay, once midnight i will sneak in and see if i can steel an plans from the library."

we talked for a phew minutes about how i could escape. once we were done i was about to wave my hand oer the ice when Arya stopped me.

"Eragon, you haven't smiled." she risked a smile. that would of made my day. but that was the old me. when she notice it wasn't working she stopped.

"i'm sorry but i'm in a bad mood today, i wish to rest." i waved my hand over the ice loosing the connection with Arya before she could mutter a word.

i started walking to the wall when i finished changing my features. once i was in, i found a nice place to stay and fell asleep. having the same dream again as i had last time

**how do you like it. i liked it. i say this only once little did Eragon know he was slowly loosing himself to the darkness that took him getting stronger to.**


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry for the hold up, but again my books drawn me into their evil pages trapping my eyes and forcing me to read on the i reach the end. again i'm sorry, and here's the chapter.**

**Eragon Pov. **

I woke up to the same dream. my heart pounding hard. every thing body was shaking. was i really going to turn out like that monster, i thought. then i new something was happening to me. it was like when i was slowly changing into elf because of saphira until the blood oath celebration.

I shook the thought out of my head. i took the sheets off me. i went to put o a table where i put me armor. i put on a tunic on my bare chest. i strapped some little parts of armor not sure if i need the all of it. i didn't want to walk out the door with full armor. so i left half a crown on the table and jumped out the window.

just before i landed, and should of died, i said the word float in the Ancient language. just like nothing gravity lost it grip around me and i just glided until i reach the ground. Ending the spell right when i touched the ground. i started to walk to the castle. know what i had to do.

hiding my face with the cloak i half glided to west wing of the castle wall. when i found i spot that no one could see me i took out two hunting knifes. casting a quick spell to make my knives even harder the rock of the wall. i stabbed the knife in my left hand on the wall first, then the next, then the next. i was like a spider only dangling for my life. depending on two knives not to get loos.

when i finally reached the top. i saw man walk by. like a bat i put my feet to the wall pushed my knives out and somehow did a front flip on wall stabbing the guard in his chest. while the other one rest in his heart. taking my knives out of his flesh i watch him choke up blood and fall down limp. putting away my knives i took out my sword and started walking on the stairs almost hidden by shadows.

**sorry i ended this short but i was in a hurry. hope you like it, because i got a book to read. ill try to post more tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello every one. its been like for months sense updated sorry about that. and everyone i know i got the names wrong at the first chapter and i want to say, DON'T YOU PEOPLE EVER READ MY NOTES ANY MORE I SAID I GOT THE NAMES WRONG SO DEAL WITH IT! so in-joy every one.**

**Eragon Pov **

i made my way through the shadows. keeping away from guards that passed by. i kept my hand on the hilt of my sword just in case. it took awhile wondering around the castle with and hiding in the protection of the dark. i finally found it. and to my luck their was a scribe.

when i was inside of the library i closed the doors startling the scribe. he turn to the doors confused i loosened the spell around me, grabbed one of my long knives and putting it to the neck of the scribe.

"know if you want to live longer, why don't you get me the battle plans, eh?"

"its not here. its in the east ring of the cast. where they hold the meeting, please don't kill me."

i nodded i took away the knife from his throat. and right before i left. the scribe quickly grabbed a candle and threw it in a bowl that was filled with ribbed paper. the bowl was part of the wall. right when the candle hit the ripped paper it burned the smoke went up into a tube making a whistle sound.

it sounded i came all over the castle. the scribe ran at me with a knife fro the table. i quickly side step him like a blur i took out my sword and behead him. he didn't even seen it coming.

i heard solders running. once entered the library i quickly ended their lives, by crushing their puny minds. i walk over the dead bodies. blending into the shadows once more. i herd more men coming. fast i could i turned and made my way to the east ring. all i herd was 'magician' as i turned a corner.

**sorry this is so short but i have been busy. so i'll try to finish this tomorrow. i hope. (wink)**


End file.
